


Cat Got Your Tongue?

by Samnyeong



Series: SVT as animals, somewhat [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Shapeshifters - Freeform, University AU, Were-Creatures, dom-ish!joshua, general sillliness, junshua, pg for vague but implied sex scenes, side established!soonwoo, sub-ish!jun, were-cat!joshua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samnyeong/pseuds/Samnyeong
Summary: Junhui always sees the same stray cat everyday on his way to school. Coincidentally, the guy next door has very pretty cat eyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Joshua is taller than Junhui here, just because.  
> Everyone has Mansae era hair, because that was the best era in terms of hairstyles imo (or at least for the included characters here).

It was there again, Junhui noted. No matter the weather, the same cat was always there, perched on the fence outside his dorm building. Junhui couldn't figure out whether it belonged to someone or not, while it didn't seem likely for it to be a house cat since pets weren't allowed, its fur was too well-groomed for it to be a stray. Its fur was a pretty light brown, perhaps cinnamon.

Once, Junhui could have sworn that the cat had turned around to look at him, _stare_ at him, and even odder, he felt drawn to its gaze. Sure, it was an abnormally beautiful cat, but its eyes were... well, let's just say that Junhui was glad the phrase "If looks could kill-" could only be taken metaphorically.

As usual, the cat was there today, even though it was raining. Junhui had never stayed long enough to figure out what exactly the cat was waiting for, or if it simply just liked the spot for whatever cat reason. Even though its fur was drenched and clumped up against its sides, the cat didn't lose its composure at all as it sat on the wall stoically.

Sighing, Junhui slowly inched towards the cat, and placed his umbrella opened over it so that it was safe from the rain for now. Once that was taken care of, he pulled his jacket over his head and ran towards the nearest building. He'll just have to get to class this way then...

"Achoo!"

Great, he hoped he hadn't caught a cold... All this for a stupid cat.

* * *

"Man, you really are a hardcore cat lover, aren't you?" Soonyoung teased, wiping cold sweat off Junhui's forehead and tossing the used paper towel carelessly into the wastebasket. "You even got your umbrella stolen in addition to catching a cold, today's really not your day, man."

"Oh, hush. Did you come over to take care of me or laugh at me?"

"Both!" Soonyoung replied with a little too much enthusiasm.

Junhui grumbled, why were his friends like this? Wonwoo had stopped by earlier with Soonyoung but had to return early to finish a paper that was apparently due by midnight. It was strange, Wonwoo wasn't the type to neglect work until the last minute, but Junhui knew better than to ask for details when he saw how Wonwoo had entered the room supporting Soonyoung's waist.

"Is it really okay to leave him here with the patient?" Junhui had tried to plead Wonwoo into taking Soonyoung back with him.

"It's pointless if the distraction is still there while I work on my paper. Besides, I have faith in Soonyoung." The literature major had turned towards his lover slash roommate and given him a slight flick under the chin, "Since idiots can't catch colds."

"Hey!"

"All right, make sure to take care of each other."

"Wonwoo, you suck!" Junhui had yelled after his irresponsible friend as Wonwoo made his escape from Junhui's room. Because of reasons that shall not be mentioned under broad daylight, it was decided that Soonyoung was staying over for the night.

Of course, Soonyoung wasn't completely irresponsible with his job as Junhui's temporary nurse, he did tend to his every needs... or at least, tried to. After Soonyoung broke the third bowl in a row, Junhui decided that it's been a long day and they should both just turn in for the night.

However, immediately after the clock struck midnight, Soonyoung insisted on returning to his and Wonwoo's room, stating that it should be fine now that the deadline's passed. Junhui suspected that he was just sleep-talking, so he didn't pay any attention until he heard rustling on the floor and saw Soonyoung attempting to sleep-crawl to the door in his underwear.

"Soonyoung, no!" Junhui hissed, pulling the shorter male back and practically tying him back into bed with his blankets. With a struggling Soonyoung in his arms, Junhui called Wonwoo on the phone and prayed that the literature major was still up.

Thankfully, Wonwoo was known to be a pretty big night owl in their friend group and almost picked up immediately, then promised to drive over and retrieve Soonyoung after hearing Junhui's explanation.

"All right, your loving boyfriend is coming to pick you up." Junhui grumbled through gritted teeth as he hoisted Soonyoung off the bed, still as a blanket burrito, and moved towards the door, "Since he's driving, he should be here any moment now, we should go down and greet him, okay? I have your clothes right here in this bag-"

"You're so nice, Jun, you know that~?" Soonyoung suddenly said in a muffled voice as he tried to remove the blanket from his face, his tone was drowsy, and his gaze was unfocused, so Junhui guessed he was still in a "sleep-drunk" state.

"Yes, yes, of course." Junhui mumbled, carrying the blanket burrito downstairs towards the door where Wonwoo's car should be pulling up in front by now.

"I love you~"

"Of course you do." Junhui replied absentmindedly as he shoved the door open with his shoulder, relieved to see that Wonwoo had arrived on time.

After passing the baton to Wonwoo, who tenderly placed Soonyoung into the car and helped him buckle up in the backseat, he turned to Junhui, "Sorry about that, I guess we'll return your blankets tomorrow..."

"No, keep them, please."

Wonwoo laughed and patted him on the shoulder appreciatively, "I'm honestly sorry about dumping him on you, man, I thought he'd be able to cheer you up."

"Ah, that he did, and I feel much better now. Probably caught his idiocy."

"You two, stop talking bad about me!" Soonyoung whined from the car, "And why am I in the backseat?"

"Punishment for letting another guy touch you."

"Oh, oh, he made a passionate confession to me just now inside." Junhui chimed in as Soonyoung made immature protesting noises. 

Wonwoo only rolled his eyes before entering the car himself, telling Junhui to take his meds regularly before taking off. Junhui waved and watched the car drive off into the distance until it was out of sight. Stifling a yawn, he turned back towards the building, and noticed a figure standing on the balcony of one room. Who could still be up this late? More like, who could still be out there this late? But when he tried to take a second glance at the figure, it had already disappeared back inside.

Feeling another yawn coming on, Junhui figured that he should be returning as well. He did not expect to see a stranger waiting in front of his door. For a moment, he thought maybe he was on the wrong floor, and turned back to check. Nope, his room was definitely on this floor, and he even double checked the room numbers.

"Um..." Junhui started, approaching the figure cautiously, and almost jumped backwards down the stairs when they turned to look at him. Even under the dim lights of the hallway, Junhui could make out a pair of astonishingly beautiful eyes, especially their _shape_. In China, they had a description of beautiful eyes where they called them "phoenix eyes," but that was an understatement. Besides, they weren't narrow, but wide, yet not scarily so. The way his double eyelids naturally hooded over his eyes slightly created a naturally warm gaze, and Junhui couldn't help getting drawn to them.

In fact, he wasn't entirely sure if he managed to control himself from drooling a little, but that was besides the point. The main reason why Junhui was so taken aback by them was that, well... they reminded him strangely of someone. _Something._

"Sorry, I must have surprised you." The stranger chuckled, coming forward closer to Junhui and offering a handshake. "I'm Joshua- I mean, Hong Jisoo, from the room next-door."

"W-Wen Junhui, but you probably already know..." Junhui replied as they shared a brief handshake, indicating towards the name stickers that were stuck to all of the residents' rooms. "Can I help you?"

"Ah, yes. I believe this belongs to you?" Jisoo placed an umbrella in Junhui's hand, "I saw you with it a couple of times, and I found it on the ground when I came back from classes. I hope I wasn't being too nosy."

"Oh, no, I appreciate it!" Junhui quickly grasped the umbrella with both hands gratefully, "I was worried that someone might have stolen it."

Jisoo only laughed, "Well, I'm glad you managed to reunite with your umbrella then. It's late, you should return soon."

"Yes... you as well..." Junhui replied, still in a daze as he stared into Jisoo's eyes, feeling slightly disappointed when the latter turned away towards his room.

Just when Junhui was about to do the same, he heard a cough which was followed by another flurry of coughs before it eventually turned into a choking noise. Turning quickly towards the direction of the unpleasant sounds, he saw Jisoo crouched over against the door, seemingly in a lot of pain as both hands grabbed at his neck, as though trying to force something out.

"Jisoo!" Junhui quickly ran over to check on the guy who had such a perfect gentleman image just earlier.

Jisoo lifted up an arm to stop him, "I-I'm fine, it's just- ack!" Junhui winced as Jisoo made a horrible retching noise, his entire body lurching forward until he was practically on all fours.

Not daring to look at the damage on the carpet, Junhui covered his eyes with his hands and glanced down through the crack of his fingers. He was expecting things to be, well, running all over the floor, but the carpet seemed surprisingly fine. In fact, the only thing that didn't seem like it belonged there was... a hairball.

"Oops." Jisoo's voice said from somewhere near his feet, and Junhui looked down to see a cinnamon-furred cat licking at its paws in a nonchalant manner, "Looks like cat's out of the bag."

* * *

Junhui didn't remember much of what happened after that aside from him passing out, which in hindsight, was probably the reason why he didn't remember anything afterwards. When he came to, he was back in his room, and figured that everything was probably just a dream. He was so tired from having to deal with Soonyoung and Wonwoo that he probably started hallucinating on his way back, yeah, that was definitely what happened-

"Morning."

"Morning- GAH!" Junhui practically jumped out of his bed, the problem character that had been causing him distress for the past few hours was now sitting in a chair right next to his bed, looking at him with the same soft gaze he remembered so vividly from last night. "Y-you, uh, what, I-"

"All right, I believe I owe you an explanation. Well, there's really nothing much to explain since you already saw it, right?" Jisoo laughed, a poor attempt to lighten the mood, but he couldn't help finding Junhui's expression amusing.

"...A little more information would be helpful..." Junhui replied weakly, his hands had subconsciously tightened onto his sheets in a defensive manner as he inched away from the apparent cat-man, or whatever they were called.

Jisoo smiled, making his eyes narrow into beautiful lines, or just lines, Junhui needed to snap out of it. "I'm a shapeshifter. There are plenty of us around here, actually. I thought you were one at one point because of your scent..." he leaned forward slightly, hands pressing against the mattress as he sniffed at the air near Junhui's neck, making the latter recoil towards the backboard of his bed.

"I'm not, I'm fully human!" Junhui insisted, suddenly feeling very much exposed in front of the man whom he had just met a few moments ago. Well, apparently not since he's been spying on him in his cat form all this time. "Wait, that's why you kept staring at me!"

"Correct. I was waiting for you to acknowledge me, but when you didn't, I started to doubt it, even though the smell was unmistakable... Yesterday, my questions were answered though." Jisoo tilted his head to the side, his smile unwavering as he leaned in even closer, "You have a shapeshifter as a lover."

"A lover? I don't have one..." Junhui scowled, ripping his gaze away from Jisoo's, their proximity was starting to become overbearing...

"Oh? My mistake then. You were being so loud in the hallways." Jisoo chuckled, and Junhui thought he saw a brief flash of relief in the older's eyes.

Junhui's scowl became deeper as he connected Jisoo's description with the occurrences from yesterday, "Soonyoung? He's a shapeshifter?"

"Yes. You see, us shapeshifters have a habit of... _marking_ our territory. So when I caught his scent on you, I thought it was perhaps a sign that you were owned by him in some sort. But I guess now that you mention it, the scent is a little too light for you to be his lover. It must have rubbed off on you from his actual lover."

Junhui began to chew the inside of his bottom lip. It was unlikely, but Jisoo's descriptions were gradually starting to make sense. He did spend a lot of time with Wonwoo since they were good friends from even before university, and there was no use arguing that "those things only happen in movies" since he's already seen it with his own eyes.

"I'm relieved though." Before Junhui could react, he found himself pinned down against the mattress with Jisoo hovering above him at a dangerously close distance. The older male parted his lips into a smirk and dragged his tongue along the corner of his lips, showing what appeared to be slightly enlarged canines. "I've had my eyes on you, after all. Now, excuse me as I mark you."

"Wait, Jisoo-" Junhui flinched slightly as he felt the tips of Jisoo's canines trail themselves along his neck, "WAIT!" Before his consciousness could be overpowered by whatever sort of supernatural creature charm Jisoo had, Junhui managed to summon enough strength to push the taller male off. "I don't exactly know how you shapeshifters do this, but for humans, you can't just jump onto someone and tell them to be yours!"

Jisoo looked thoughtful as he tilted his head to the side, still refusing to budge from his overbearing position, "Hm... I guess there's this trial called 'dating' you have to go through first, huh?"

"Well, there's that, but-"

"Nah, I'm just messing with you." Jisoo laughed, sitting back and helping Junhui up, guiding the latter to edge of the bed, "I am still half-human, after all, I get it. I have to confess first, right? Very well." He looked into Junhui's eyes, one hand rested itself against Junhui's collarbone while the tips of his fingers grazed the bottom of his chin, "I like you, may I have the honor of dating you?"

Junhui almost gagged at how melodramatic he was being, again, putting up some perfect gentleman image, but he couldn't look away from his gaze, and he just found himself nodding dumbly, "Yes... I-I mean, I guess that would be fine."

This time, he didn't even try to fight back when Jisoo leaned in closer, successfully stealing his first kiss.

* * *

Dating Jisoo wasn't exactly a bad thing, but Junhui sometimes wished he wouldn't be so... "courtly" with him, he wasn't some fragile young girl who needed to be treated like a princess after all. It was honestly quite embarrassing sometimes, especially since Jisoo was the type to suddenly stop walking in the middle of the street to tie Junhui's shoelaces for him. Whenever Junhui tried to talk with Jisoo about it, the latter would only laugh it off and proceed to do whatever he liked anyway.

Even though they were dating, Jisoo was still pretty much a mysterious figure to Junhui. The only things he knew about him were things he heard from Jisoo's friends. Apparently he just came back from a study abroad program in America, and was friends with Jeonghan's lot. They said that Jisoo identified himself as American, so sometimes he accidentally introduces himself in English instead of Korean.

"I guess that's something we have in common, being bilingual..." Junhui murmured to himself, flipping through old photo albums Jeonghan had let him borrow.

"Are you that curious about me?"

"Gah! You should really stop doing that!" Junhui scolded, sitting up quickly from his bed as Jisoo slipped in from the window in his cat form, sitting promptly down on the space next to him and curling up into a brown fluff-ball. "Even if you're a cat, you should still at least knock first. Also, you're not allowed on my bed in that form, your hair gets everywhere, I swear-" Jisoo had shifted back to his human form with one finger pressed against Junhui's lips to silence his ramble.

"Is this better?" Jisoo smiled as Junhui's face visibly changed into a dark shade of red.

That was another thing that bothered him, Jisoo seemed to have no trouble at all making Junhui feel flustered with just his presence, and Junhui was determined to get back at him somehow. But it's all right, he's been studying up on some stuff regarding were-creatures as well, largely thanks to interrogations with Soonyoung. Wonwoo's been pretty helpful as well, in terms of what to expect as a lover of a shapeshifter.

Slowly, Junhui slipped his hand underneath his pillow and revealed a cattail toy he had borrowed from Wonwoo, "Why don't we have some fun~?"

"Jun, no, you wouldn't dare..." Much to Junhui's triumph, Jisoo's smug smile immediately disappeared upon seeing the toy, licking his lips nervously as Junhui swished it past his eyes once in a teasing manner.

"Come on, don't be shy~ You know you want it~"

"I... damn it!"

Junhui watched in amusement and delight as Jisoo started pawing at the toy with his hands, making hissing sounds when he missed or when Junhui purposefully teased him by wiggling the toy close to his nose, and then pulling it away. It was all fun and games for Junhui until Jisoo decided to make a pounce for it, causing Junhui to tumble backwards off the bed.

Thankfully, Jisoo had quick reflexes, and Junhui found his head cradled safely upon Jisoo's palm when he opened his eyes. They then burst into laughter at each other's clumsiness.

"So you can be cute, too." Junhui teased, poking Jisoo in the cheek as the latter looked down on him, still holding him safely in his arms.

"Of course, I'm a cat." Jisoo replied, setting Junhui gently on the floor, backing him up against the wall slightly as he leaned in closer, "But you're cuter."

"Ugh, you're really cheesy, you know that? And that's coming from me- hey!" Junhui couldn't help letting out a yelp as Jisoo leaned down and started sniffing at his neck, almost a complete replay of what happened on their first morning of meeting each other.

"Jun... can I mark you?" Jisoo whispered huskily, and Junhui could feel him trailing his canines along his collarbone.

"I, um..." Junhui was slightly caught off guard by how abnormally low Jisoo's voice had become due to desperation, he winced slightly when he felt the tip of Jisoo's tongue make brief contact with his now suddenly very much sensitive skin. "...Go ahead."

"What?" Jisoo suddenly pulled back, looking at Junhui with disbelief, his eyes wider than usual as Junhui chuckled, cupping his lover's face gently in his palm.

"Make me yours." Junhui whispered, feeling himself practically being sucked into Jisoo's gaze as the latter continued to stare at him straight in the eyes, looking at him with a mix of both worry and joy.

Finally, Jisoo took Junhui's hand in his, kissing the latter's wrist softly before leaning in closer once more, "I'll be gentle."

"You better be."

"...I have a request." Jisoo suddenly looked very sheepish as he planted a kiss on Junhui's forehead, "While I'm, um, marking you, can you call me 'Joshua' instead of 'Jisoo'?"

Junhui blinked, he wasn't exactly confident with his Korean pronunciation, much less his English, "Joshwa?"

"Haha, close..." Jisoo chuckled, "Practice makes perfect, right?"

Junhui scowled lightly, briefly distracted from the thought that his most embarrassing moment ever in life was about to occur.

"Joshu- ah!"

* * *

Jisoo loved listening to Junhui's voice, and it was especially sweet when he called his name. If he had a recording of it, he would probably set it as an alarm. So that was what he did, despite Junhui's protests.

On the other hand, whenever Jisoo embarrassed Junhui in some way (like openly talk about their "night life" to the others during lunch break), the latter would make sure to treat him to some "play time." In fact, Junhui was actually enjoying this, he's been collecting different types of cat toys just to see how Jisoo would react to them.

Then as payback, Jisoo would claim that he had to "renew" markings, and the rest is obvious. Just like that, the cycle continues, but Junhui wasn't exactly complaining either.

"Oh god... I just thought of something!" Junhui exclaimed one day while studying with Wonwoo in the library, "Cats get homesick easily, that's why Soonyoung couldn't stand staying away for so long, and Jisoo always insists that I call him 'Joshua' when we're... you know..."

Wonwoo looked over the top of his book at Junhui thoughtfully, "Close, but I guess this is a good time to tell you. Soonyoung doesn't shapeshift into a cat."

"Then what- please don't tell me it's a hamster..."

Wonwoo didn't say anything as he simply grinned at Junhui mysteriously, so he decided not to pursue further, as was the usual case with him towards the couple. At least now he didn't feel that alone when the two were together, constantly showering each other with affection.

"Hey, you two!" Soonyoung called, walking over to the table with Jisoo behind him.

"Oh, hey, what were you guys doing together?" Smooth, Wonwoo, that totally didn't sound like a demanding jealous boyfriend trying to hide himself behind a calm demeanor.

"Oh, well, let's just say we scratch each other's backs~"

Junhui wasn't even surprised to see Wonwoo quickly excusing himself and dragging Soonyoung off to where he hoped was outside the library, at least. Sometimes, he wondered if Soonyoung said certain things on purpose just to rev his lover up.

"You're not curious?" Jisoo smirked, tilting his head to the side, his eyes seemingly gleaming under the dim lighting.

"I trust you." Junhui replied, ripping his gaze away.

"Hm, well... I'm curious about what you were doing with Wonwoo." Jisoo whispered, leaning down to press his lips close to Junhui's ear, "Maybe we should review those markings, hm?"

"...Are you serious? Now?"

"I saw some bookshelves over there that looked pretty sturdy-"

"Let's just go home."

Jisoo let out an uncharacteristically whiny noise, a small pout forming on his lips as he looked at Junhui.

"...Let's go home, and you can review the markings, okay? ...Joshua?" Junhui added in an unsure manner, but Jisoo's expression brightened up immediately, and Junhui could tell that he was probably not afraid to bridal carry Junhui all the way home out of his impatience, so he got out of the place as fast as he could.

He sighed, looking down to see a sleek-furred cinnamon colored cat following at his heels, making incredibly loud purring noises.

He couldn't help sighing again, with a smile.

All this for a stupid cat.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I reallllly hope this was okay-ish. I wasn't convinced about JunShua being a romantic ship until I learned that Jun calls Joshua "Josh-hyung". I have weird ship triggers, I know.


End file.
